Royal Squires
by ubiquitous girl
Summary: What if Alanna did marry Jon in WWRLAM? This is the story of Alanna and Jon and their squires, Neal and Zahir.


**Royal Squires**

Disclaimer - Tortall and it's characters are the property of Tamora Pierce. Credit to Alone in the Desert for the plotbunny.

* * *

Zahir sighed; their Majesties were fighting again. This time it was over the reasons why Her Majesty, Alanna the Lioness, could not take the Lump for her squire. His knight-master, King Jonathan, and his wife fought regularly. Few people knew of this, due to the spells over their rooms which prevented others from hearing. Unfortunately, as Zahir's room was within Their Majesties' suites, he could hear every word screamed at each other. 

Giving up, he decided to go sleep at the Needle. Taking a bedroll, he was about to sneak out of his room when Jon came in. "Explain to Alanna why she can't take the Girl as her squire."

"Her name is Keladry," she snapped. "And I should be able to do at least one thing that I want. I am the queen. Make him see sense."

Why did he always get called on to mediate? Taking a breath, he considered what he was about to say. "Your Majesty," he began, referring to Alanna, "while I am sure that the, er, Keladry would be extremely honoured to be your squire, you must think of her. The conservatives would say you helped her with your magic and influence – that she didn't train properly in her own right. They would reason that you had never taken a squire before, but then you took the girl on. Besides, Your Majesty, you do not fight battles as much anymore. She would be better suited to a knight-master who can show her such things, especially with the Progress."

Her Majesty scowled. She looked as if she were about to say something, then sighed resignedly. "You're right," she finally conceded. "I don't want that for her. Maybe Raoul could take her on."

The king took her hand. "I'm sure he won't mind. And if he does, we can find a way to persuade him. Now let us go to bed." With that, the royal couple left, as if nothing had happened.

Zahir shook his head. Being the King's squire was stressful, for more reasons than one. Feeling a little sorry for himself, he went back to bed. The diplomatic skills and quick-thinking taught to him as a chief's son were very helpful as a squire. He'd saved the Lump and was proud for not giving in to the temptation of making her the subject of the conservatives' gossip. For while he was certain that Kel and the Queen would get along well, he wouldn't wish the stresses of living with the royal household upon his worst enemy. And the Queen's squire would also have to deal with the Lioness' famous temper. Settling in his bed, he decided that it didn't matter as the queen was not taking a squire anytime soon.

* * *

Her Majesty was in good spirits this morning, Zahir noted as he sat with Their Majesties for breakfast. The princes and princesses had not woken yet and would eat later. "Well Jon, I talked to Raoul this morning and he said it was a good idea and that he'd already considered taking her on." Jon gave a small nod. "Duke Baird was talking to me this morning as well. His son Neal starts squire training this year. He wanted to know if I could be his knight-mistress because he has the Gift and needs training in healing as well. I told him I would take a look at him today, although, I've already decided to make him my squire." Zahir choked on his porridge. Queenscove? And the Lioness? 

"Well Alanna…is something wrong Zahir?"

"No, Your Majesty, just swallowed too soon." He gave a weak smile as Jon gave a wry smile in reply.

"As I was saying, Alanna, I think it is a good idea. But have you thought about it? Mithros knows you don't like people about you."

"That's different. They fuss about me constantly. I'll be able to teach the boy, fight with him, duel with him and show him how to use his Gift. It'll give me more reason to be near weapons too."

At that moment Zahir pitied Neal. The Lioness would work him to the bone and then some, not to mention the stresses of living in the royal household.

**

* * *

A/N –This is a short Chapter I know, but this was the most appropriate spot to end it. Thanks to amarath-sundays and Tuathail for betaing. Please review. **


End file.
